<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki's Daughter by HailHydra920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237147">Loki's Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920'>HailHydra920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daughter of Loki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Humor, Loki knows things, Steve keeps getting called names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Loki's daughter, and you kinda run into Steve and he falls for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daughter of Loki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki's Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my old fics, so don't judge too much. I honestly don't think there are enough G and T rated things on here, am I'm 16. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was snowy outside and you decided to take a nice walk. The snow was glistening and you marveled at the beauty of nature. Then someone covered your mouth and you tried to get out of their grasp, but it was too strong. You were really scared and regretted taking a walk. He started walking away with you, but then you heard a voice.</p>
<p>     "Well that's no way to treat a lady." A blond man said walking towards you and the guy that grabbed you.</p>
<p>     "Mind your own business, blondie." The guy said gripping you tighter.          <br/>     "Blondie? Never been called that before, well in public anyway. I'm only going to tell you one more time. Unhand the girl."</p>
<p>     "Make me." The guy snickered.</p>
<p>     "If you insist." He said knocking out the guy.</p>
<p>     You looked into his blue eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>     "Thanks." You said. "By the way, I'm y/n."</p>
<p>     "Your welcome, and I'm Captain America." He said shaking your hand.</p>
<p>     Then a group of guys with guns walked toward you guys.</p>
<p>     "I think that's our cue for us to leave." Cap said.</p>
<p>     "I agree." You said as he grabbed around your waist. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>     "Just hold tight ma'am." He said as he took out his shield and jumped on it.</p>
<p>     You guys started sliding down the snowy street and lost the group of guys quickly. You thought it was pretty fun sliding down the streets of the town with Captain America on his shield. The shield soon edged to a stop and you guys got off.</p>
<p>     "Well that was a first." Captain America said picking up his shield. "I didn't know it would work that well."</p>
<p>     "I'm just glad we got away from them." You said looking back.</p>
<p>     "Why were they even after you?" He asked.</p>
<p>     "For my powers." You replied.</p>
<p>     "You have powers?"</p>
<p>     "Obviously."</p>
<p>     "What are they?" He questioned.</p>
<p>     "Shape shifting, magic, and I am quite cunning." You answered.</p>
<p>     "That sounds a lot like Loki's powers." He said.</p>
<p>     "Well yeah, considering he's my father." You said.</p>
<p>     "He's your father?!?" He asked with a surprised expression.</p>
<p>     "That's what I just said isn't it?"</p>
<p>     "Yeah, but I was really shocked."</p>
<p>     "Y/n m/n Laufeyson! What on Asgard do you think you're doing young lady!" Loki said walking toward you.</p>
<p>     "Well, you see, it was such a nice day outside, and I..." You started.</p>
<p>     "Y/n, I told you to stay inside." He sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt."</p>
<p>     "Don't worry, Captain America saved me from the Dark Herders." You said, but then regretted your decision.</p>
<p>     "Dark Herders, here." Loki said with concern. "We have to move you again. It's not safe for you here."</p>
<p>     "Dad, please no! Not again!" You said.</p>
<p>     "I'm sorry y/n." Loki said softly.</p>
<p>     "I'm sure she can stay at the tower." Captain America cut in.</p>
<p>     "The tower! Please dad!" You begged.</p>
<p>     "Hmmm, we can see if Tony will let you." Loki said.</p>
<p>     "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You said hugging your father.</p>
<p>     "Alright, let's head to the tower." Loki said as you started walking.</p>
<p>     Loki turned towards Captain America.</p>
<p>     "Stay away from my daughter." Loki said making eye contact with Captain America.</p>
<p>     "But I didn't..." </p>
<p>     "I saw the look in your eye." Loki said walking away.</p>
<p>     You guys soon got to the tower and walked inside.</p>
<p>     "Who's this pretty lady?" Tony asked walking up to you.</p>
<p>     "Hands off." Loki said walking in front of you.</p>
<p>     "I'm Y/n Laufeyson." You said.</p>
<p>     "Yes, my daughter." Loki said with a glare.</p>
<p>     "Anyway, Loki here was wondering if his daughter could stay at the tower." Captain America said.</p>
<p>     "Of course. There's an available room by yours Capsicle." Tony said.</p>
<p>     "Uh, are you sure there aren't any other available rooms?" Loki said.  </p>
<p>     "Don't worry Reindeer Games, she'll be fine." Tony said.</p>
<p>     "Reindeer Games?" You said with a smile.</p>
<p>     "Old nickname." Loki huffed. "Come on, let's get you settled in."</p>
<p>     You got settled in and Captain America knocked on your door. You opened the door and smiled.</p>
<p>     "Hey Cap." You said.</p>
<p>     "Uh, Steve is fine." He said scratching the back of neck.</p>
<p>     "Okay Steve. What do you need?"</p>
<p>     "Well, um, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to take a tour around the tower." He said looking at you with his cute blue eyes.</p>
<p>     "Sure." You said closing your door behind you.</p>
<p>     Steve showed you around the tower and you had a really fun time. You guys pranked a couple of the Avengers. At the end of the day, you and Steve were sitting next to each other watching a movie. Steve "stretched" and wrapped his arm around you. Then Tony walked in.</p>
<p>     "Dinner is ready." He said with a smirk.</p>
<p>     "Alright. We're coming." Steve said getting up.</p>
<p>     You guys got to the table and you sat down. Steve was about to sit by you, but Loki quickly sat there and Thor sat on the other side. You quietly laughed at the scene and Steve sat across from you. You all started eating peacefully, when Tony brought up a conversation.</p>
<p>     "So, y/n? How was your first day here?" Tony said with a smirk.</p>
<p>     "It was good." You answered.</p>
<p>     "I see you and Capsicle are getting along well." He said taking a sip of soda.</p>
<p>     "Yes, we're getting along well." You replied calmly.</p>
<p>     "Q-quite well." Steve said looking down at his food.</p>
<p>     Loki was glaring at Steve. You noticed and smiled.</p>
<p>     "Don't worry father, everything will be fine." You whispered to Loki.</p>
<p>     "I'm not so sure." Loki mumbled.</p>
<p>     "Brother, you can't protect her forever you know." Thor said.</p>
<p>     "That's what worries me." Loki said quietly.</p>
<p>     Then everyone went to bed. That night you had a nightmare. You were yelling in your sleep. Steve quickly rushed to your room. He opened the door and saw that you were dreaming.</p>
<p>     "Y/n, wake up! It's just a dream!" Steve said shaking you.</p>
<p>     You woke up with tears in your eyes and hugged Steve tightly.</p>
<p>     "Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Steve said softly as he hugged you protectively.</p>
<p>     Then Loki rushed in. "Y/n! I heard yelling and...what is Flag Pants doing here?"</p>
<p>     "He was just comforting me." You said quietly.</p>
<p>     "Well that's what dads are for." Loki said crossing his arms.</p>
<p>     You snuggled into Steve's chest, and Steve's face went red.</p>
<p>     Loki sighed. "Flag Pants has got ten more minutes with you, then he marches back to his room. Is that clear?"</p>
<p>     You smiled. "Yes sir."</p>
<p>     With that, Loki left the room.</p>
<p>     "I have a feeling that your dad doesn't like me." Steve said as he rested his head on yours.</p>
<p>     "Don't worry, Flag Pants. He'll grow to like you." You said.</p>
<p>     "Okay. What is up with the nick names?" Steve said. "First it was Blondie, then it was Capsicle, now it's Flag Pants! My pants are only blue!"</p>
<p>     "You're so cute when your mad." You said with a laugh.</p>
<p>     "Me, cute?" Steve asked.</p>
<p>     "Yes, you." You said.</p>
<p>     "Well, I better leave soon."</p>
<p>     "Yeah, if you're in here one second longer than ten minutes, well, it won't end well. Trust me, I've witnessed." You said shuddering at the memory.</p>
<p>     "Good night." He said kissing the top of your head and walking out of the room.</p>
<p>     "Good night." You said happily.</p>
<p>     You went to sleep peacefully, knowing that you have a new friend you could count on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments always welcome! Might turn this into a mini series, not sure yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>